Cursed Eyes
by MeLikeyFandoms
Summary: This is a remake of Through Cursed Eyes. The original is still posted, but I most likely will not be updating it often.


As you can most likely guess, getting caught taking a nap during history class isn't very fun. Billie Adams definitely didn't think so as she slumped in her chair trying to disappear from the glaring eyes of her teacher, Miss Mary Margaret Blanchard. The rest of the class had left at the first sound of the bell and were piling into the school bus parked outside. She tore her gaze from the window when Mary Margaret called her name.

"Billie, I've called your mother to tell her you'll be getting home later than usual," she stated. "I'm sorry about this, but falling asleep in class is not acceptable." Billie just nodded and waited for her punishment. Mary Margaret was a very sweet person, but, when necessary, she could bring effective discipline. Billie watched her teacher look around the room to form the perfect way to get her point across.

"You're going to clean the gum off the floor, desks, and walls in this room and the cafeteria." She decided. It sounded like an easy task at first, but if you think about how often everyone disregarded the no gum rule, the job immediately gets harder. Even though Billie was going to do what Mary Margaret had commanded, it wasn't really fair that Billie had to be there at all. She had finished school a year ago, but someone had messed up the paperwork that allowed her to leave her foster home. Now she had to do another year of the same schoolwork to get everything sorted out. The teacher gathered her things and headed out the door.

After Billie had scraped, peeled and brutally attacked every disgusting piece of gum, Mary Margaret gave her a ride home. Billie wished she could drive herself home, but Felicity needed the car for her work and couldn't afford another one. During the ride Mary Margaret talked cheerfully, and had them laughing the whole way. It was only until they pulled into the drive way that Billie remembered how much trouble she could be in. She thanked Mary Margaret and started walking up the driveway toward her small house. Not really wanting to knock, Billie grabbed the spare key out of the plant hanging just outside the door. After unlocking the stubborn lock she hauled her backpack inside only to be stopped by her foster mother, Felicity.

"Miss Blanchard tells me you fell asleep during history today," she said, starting up the conversation Billie had hoped to avoid.

"Yes, I did, and Miss Blanchard made sure I learned my lesson," Billie said, trying to dodge any other sickening tasks she would have to fulfill. Felicity nodded.

"She, told me, but you're not getting off that easy," she clarified obviously picking up on Billie's attempt. "Assuming the reason for this predicament, is you staying up too late with that game Henry gave you, I'm going to have to take it away for a while." Billie dare didn't say so, but she knew that wasn't a very effective punishment. Her friend Henry had given her that game because he didn't care for it, much like every other gift from Regina, his adoptive mother and mayor of the town. It's true that some nights she would stay up for hours trying to beat a particular level, but ultimately she spent her nights trying to cram facts and figures into her head before a test she knew would be the next day.

Billie went to her room to retrieve the game and handed it over to her mother. Fortunately Felicity did let her continue her volunteer work at the hospital, which Billie always enjoyed. It gave her something to do that was out of the house and helpful not just to Billie, but to the people kept there. There were occasions though, when she would instead help at the sheriff station, answering phone calls and helping with small cases, like a lost dog. Billie decided that's where she would go now, knowing subconsciously it was to avoid Mary Margaret, who also volunteered at the hospital. Billie hopped on her bike and rode down to the sheriff station.

"Graham?" She called as she walked in the door. The sheriff responded from his office so Billie invited herself in. She sat down on his desk while he finished up a phone call.

"Yes, I can get going in about five minutes." Graham was explaining. "Of course, five minutes, I'll be on it." He repeated then hung up. Graham ran his hand through his dark curly hair and got up from his chair.

"Who was that?" Billie asked curiously. She hadn't expected there to be a problem as soon as she got there, but she was ready to go if Graham needed her.

"That was Archie Hopper. Pongo got loose again." He answered while putting his jacket on. Billie shot up from the desk.

"Can I go instead?" Billie begged. "I've always found Pongo before." Graham stood there for a second trying to think in the short, five minutes he had promised Archie.

"You can come with me." Graham decided. "It's been a boring here and I need something to do" He laughed and gestured for Billie to follow him as he walked outside to his car. After they were both strapped in, Graham drove them over to Archie's apartment. With a few rapid knocks on the splintered door Billie heard stirring from inside. The door opened to reveal a man with thin, frizzy, red hair, and small squinted eyes behind a pair of red, rounded glasses. He adjusted his suit coat which was overlaying a sweater vest and a green tie that matched it.

"Thank you for coming, Sheriff," he paused, and acknowledged Billie. "And you too, Billie. I really do appreciate your time." Archie invited them in and they all sat down on the old, withered furniture. Graham started by asking Archie a few of the basic questions that he had always made Billie use when she would do this. Asking where he saw Pongo last, and what he was doing. The answers were always the same. Billie wished they could figure out how the usually calm and obedient dog would be escaping every other day to, random locations.

"Billie and I will start the search, Archie." Graham stated as he stood up. "After we find him, you might want to consider fixing your door." Archie nodded and thanked Graham and Billie who then left the apartment.

"Do we have any Idea where to start looking?" She asked Graham. He shrugged.

"We'll have to start by searching around this area." He explained. "If we don't find him we can spread out." Billie noticed it was starting to get dark. She hoped they could find Pongo before it could get much darker, but it was October so the chances of that were slim. They had searched the whole area quickly and met up at the car. Graham tossed Billie a small phone and a flashlight.

"We'll have to split up and spread out," he sighed. "You have my number. Call me if you find anything." Graham went towards the town while Billie headed for the woods.

After a while it got dark enough for Billie to use her flashlight. She walked down an old walking path that was now overgrown and hard to follow. Every little sound made her turn around with a small hope that it might be Pongo. It never was of course. It would be too easy to have Pongo show up and turn himself in. She would have called to check on Graham, but he had called earlier saying he had to take care of something else.

It started raining horribly and she couldn't see the path anymore. Billie decided to keep walking straight, but the path never appeared again. She turned around to go back, but couldn't find the path there either. Billie thought for sure she was lost, when a loud crash sounded from not far away. She started running in the direction of the sound. Not long after, she heard a dog howl. The road was coming closer and closer as she ran toward it. Billie thought that she might find Pongo after all, but the dog was nowhere in sight. However, not far from where she was standing, a yellow car was turned sideways into the bent leaving Storybrooke sign. The car door was hanging open revealing an unconscious driver with her yellow hair draped over the steering wheel. Billie's phone rang making her jump.

"Billie, Archie found Pongo walking along the clock tower." Graham said happily when she answered.

"Graham there's a car crash at the edge of town!" Billie breathed urgently. "The driver's unconscious, but breathing. You need to get out here!" Graham's attitude changed immediately.

"I'm on my way." He declared. Billie tried to pull the woman from the car, but it was no use. The best she could do was, make sure she didn't stop breathing and wait for Graham to show up.

By the time he got there, Billie was shivering with cold, but she did her best to help Graham and Billy (the tow-truck driver) put the blonde-haired woman in his car. Graham normally would have made a joke about her and Billy having the same name, but he made no remark this time. Billie said goodbye to Billy and got into Grahams car.

When they got back to the sheriff station, they moved the woman again, but this time into one of the two cells against the wall.

"Why are you locking her up?" Billie asked. She didn't question that Graham had a reason, but it made her wonder all the same. Graham finished turning the key and turned around.

"She's a drunk." He answered. "That's why she crashed. Come on, let's get you home."

 **Please let me know what you think of the remake's first chapter!**


End file.
